


Illya Pencil Sketches

by JackyMedan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pencil sketches/portraits of Illya Kuryakin :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illya Pencil Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> based on these screencaps:
> 
> <http://www.framecaplib.com/mfulib/html/episodes/images/pcsfate/fate206.htm>   
>  <http://40.media.tumblr.com/5436dfb687d68fb792720cab3edc025f/tumblr_nzfgzzmO4e1qjlfito7_1280.png>


End file.
